


Scary Movie

by DigitalWitness



Series: It's Always You [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, to an extreme extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes Merlin watch a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

“I don’t want to watch that one Arthur. My mommy told me not to watch scary movies because they give me really bad nightmares.” On Friday nights Merlin stays over at Arthur’s. They take turns every week picking a movie to watch before they go to bed, this week it was Arthur’s turn to pick a movie.

“Don’t be a baby Merlin, this isn’t a scary movie, it’s an adventure movie. Gwaine told me it was really good.” Arthur picks _Attack of the Questing Beast_. 

“Why can’t we just watch _Toy Story 3_?" 

“Because I’ve already watched it with you twice. Stop worrying. You’ll probably like it when you watch it.”

“If you say so, but if I cry it’s your fault.”

Arthur goes to turn off the lights and turns on the lamp by the couch. He sits next to Merlin and lays the blanket so that it’s over both of them.  
Merlin moves the popcorn bowl so it’s on his lap and they start munching on it through the title credits. 

The opening scene features a knight and his servant on a hunting trip. “I wish I was a knight.” sighs Arthur. The characters are looking for deer and the servant is doing a really bad job of keeping quiet. The knight, clearly annoyed, turns to berate his behavior, when suddenly a rustling noise is heard from the trees. Immediately they quiet down. They look all around them, but they can’t pinpoint the source of the noise. Deciding it was a fluke the knight and his servant make to walk back to camp when out of nowhere the beast pops out from the forest and is stalking towards them. Its growl is ferocious and menacing. Its teeth are incredibly pointy and dripping with poisonous saliva. Its skin is spotted with matted fur that sticks up in random clumps and its paws are as wide as tree stumps with jagged pointed claws that make it easy to dismember its victims.

At this point Merlin is visibly shaking. He swallows a yelp and his head dives towards Arthur’s chest burying his head in the folds of his shirt. Arthur starts rubbing Merlin’s back in an effort to calm him down. Merlin only wraps his arms around Arthur tighter saying, “I told you this would happen.”

“I don’t mind. I like holding you. I’ll tell you when the scary part is over.” He kisses the top of Merlin’s head and watches the movie. He realizes a couple minutes later that the monster is long gone and Merlin’s face is still snuggled up against his shirt. He hesitates telling Merlin the monster is gone. When Merlin lifts his head he looks confused as he watches the scene on the TV. “Why did it take so long for the monster to go away, and why are they in a crystal cave all of a sudden?” 

Arthur replies with the first thing he could think of, “I guess they found a shortcut?” He keeps the bit where the characters actually went to find the cave to himself because he had liked the way Merlin’s body had felt pressed to his, and had wanted it to remain so a little while longer. He always felt better when Merlin was in his arms.

Merlin sees through him unfortunately. He stares straight into Arthur’s eyes and lifts a brow. “Really?” he says drawing out the word. 

Arthur blanks and doesn’t say anything. Merlin reaches for the remote and rewinds the movie. He sees that they had indeed skipped over five minutes of the film, all scenes of which were questing beast free. “Arthur! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I actually do want to watch this movie too!”

Merlin is angry now. His face is read, and his mouth is set in a pout. He glares at Arthur, who immediately cowers and lifts the blanket over his face. “Oh no you don’t!” Merlin lifts the blanket so it’s over him too and they struggle for a while, Arthur hiding from a raging Merlin and Merlin trying to get rid of the blanket so he can get to Arthur. 

Finally Arthur yields and Merlin’s face of fury is two inches away from his. In the only way Arthur knows how to diffuse Merlin’s anger he puts his hands on the sides of his face and brings his lips to meet Merlin’s. Merlin kisses him back, then realizes what he’s doing and pulls away. “You dollophead! I’m not forgiving you that easy!”

“Fine! I just wanted to hold you a bit longer! Happy?” Merlin’s face starts to soften. “That’s it?” he replies, clearly puzzled. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“It never crossed my mind?”

“You really are a dollophead, you know that Arthur?” Merlin presses play on the remote, and the movie continues the scene of the banter between the knight and his servant. Merlin readjusts their blanket and sits up straight, staring at the screen, then turns to Arthur saying, “Well, come on and hold me then.”


End file.
